In 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project), which is a project aiming to standardize a mobile communication system, the specifications of a proximity service (ProSe: Proximity-based Services) have been designed. The ProSe includes UE-to-Network relay in which a relay UE (ProSe UE-to-Network Relay) relays data (traffic) of a remote UE outside the network (Remote UE) between a remote UE and the network (Non Patent Document 1).
Here, relaying MBMS traffic to a remote UE by UE-to-Network relay has been considered (Non Patent Document 2).